If I'm Not In Love With You
by Dysfunctional Angle
Summary: song fic based on the song, "If I'm Not In Love With You" by Faith Hill. Tidus & Yuna, basic one-shot


(A.N.) – This is a song fic based on the song 'If I'm Not In Love With You', as the title states. In order to keep confusion at it's minimum, yes, there is already a song fic based on this song. No I did not steal the idea. Actually, I wrote the original version, I just tweaked it a bit to fit FFX2. If anyone would like to read the original, please go to this website, and yes, my original online name was Ruue. The song is in italics.

**I'm Not In Love With You**  
  
Yuna stood at the Besaid pier, watching the peaceful night sky. The wind blowing, barely enough to move her side skirt, and shift her hair, leaving the pony tail slightly flapping. She starred out into the seemingly endless sky and stars twinkling up above. It had been a long day, and the world was safe again. She and Rikku had done the unthinkable, for the second time, though they were not alone. Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, and even the Leblanc Syndicate had helped. Tonight, Yuna was truly happy, for the first time in nearly two years. He was back. True and real, just like the beautiful night sky above her.  
  
_If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through,  
Tonight?_  
  
Her love was what had kept her going, what had told her that she would see him again. He was out there, she just had to wait.  
  
_And if my heart is lying then,  
What should I believe in?  
Why do I go crazy,  
Every time I think about you, baby.  
Why else do I want you like I do,  
If I'm not in love with you_  
  
The soft sound of boots on wood made Yuna turn around, only to smile at the person she had lain her eyes on. "I'm sorry I left like that, I just needed to get out that crowd." She confessed, looking up to meet sapphire blue eyes.  
  
_And if I don't need your touch,  
Why do I miss you so much,  
Tonight?  
_  
"It's okay. I understand. I kinda had to get away to. Couldn't stand the constant questioning." He shook his head to ward off minor annoyance.  
  
Yuna smiled at this. "Yeah, that was getting really annoying." She smiled even bigger still as he crossed over the wood to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You have no idea how much I missed you." She said while returning the embrace.  
  
_If it's just infatuation then,  
Why is my heart aching,  
To hold you forever?_  
  
"Really? Cause I think I do. Seeing as I probably missed you the same." Tidus moved his face to hers a starred deeply into her eyes. "I want to kiss you." He confessed with a slight laugh.  
  
"Feel free." She said placing her lips lightly on his.  
  
_Give a part of me I thought I'd never,  
Give again to someone I could lose,  
If I'm not in Love with you._  
  
"Hmm, wow. That music sure it louder than you'd think." Tidus said looking up towards the village. The village, naturally, just had to throw Tidus a welcome home party and so there was music, dancing and laughing.  
  
Tidus took a step back and bowed while never letting his eyes leave hers. "May I have the honor of this dance?" He asked while holding out his hand.  
  
"You most certainly may."  
  
_Why in every fantasy,  
Do I feel your arms embracing me?  
Lovers lost in sweet desire._  
  
The slow music stared and Tidus held Yuna close enough to feel her heart beat against his chest. Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck, and he his around her waist, lightly pressing one hand into the middle of her back. She placed her head in the crook of his neck, while he rested his against hers, and they slowly rocked back and forth, to and fro, swaying to the music.  
  
_Why in dreams do I surrender,  
Like a little baby?  
Someone help, explain this feeling,  
Someone tell me  
_  
"I love you, Yuna." Tidus whispered into her ear while he moved his face to her neck and lightly kissed.  
  
Yuna let a moan of satisfaction escape her throat into his neck as she reaped the words left unspoken for two years. "I love you too, Tidus. Always?"  
  
_If I'm not in love with you,  
What is this I'm going through,  
Tonight?  
And if my heart is lying then,  
What should I believe in?  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby?  
Why else do I want you like I do?  
If I'm not in love with you._  
  
"Always."


End file.
